Lies
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot. Porque ellos vivían una mentira de la que no podían escapar. Solo les quedaba pretender "¿Por qué no terminas esto?" "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" "Esto es un error, nosotros es un error, Edward" "Entonces hazlo tú, Bella, termina con esto" Y la noche era la única testigo. Todos Humanos. Bella


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie me presta a los chicos.

* * *

**Lies.**

**Summary:** "Porque ellos vivían una mentira de la que no podían escapar. Solo les quedaba pretender «— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Isabella? _Que me amas._ — Responde, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? _Todo» _Y la noche era la única testigo" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Basado en la canción del mismo nombre, "Lies (acoustic)" de Marina & the diamonds._

* * *

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Saldré.

_Como cada noche_.

Y todo lo que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba estruendosamente.

_No quería saber._

Pero aún así tomé mi bolso y dejé la calidez de mi hogar, _nuestro_ hogar, y fui tras de él sigilosamente.

_Como cada noche._

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en la barra, una copa descansando en su mano mientras que sus ojos inspeccionaban el bar cuidadosamente, descartando, buscando, _encontrando_.

Era fácil imaginar el momento en el que finalmente encontró a su compañera de esta noche.

Sus ojos brillarían como el jade, una deslumbrante media sonrisa se posaría en sus labios y con un caminar campante se acercaría a ella, acechando, seguro de sí mismo, listo para otro juego.

Ella no tendría escapatoria.

Ella le creería.

_Ella no sabría que la noche es su única mujer._

— ¿Bailas?

Su aterciopelada voz la dejaría bajo un embrujo del cual no podría escapar, a ella y a muchas más. Ella se tomaría la copa que reposaba en sus manos temblorosas de una sola empinada y asentiría en su dirección, achispada debido al alcohol, cada célula de su cuerpo respondiendo ante su intrigante ser.

Y una mirada a esos ojos bastaría para caer rendida.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazarían en la pista de baile, como dos ardientes llamas de fuego que se atraen mutuamente. Solo eso, la pista de baile dándole la bienvenida a los dos, el resto del mundo dejaría de existir y solo quedaría él frente a ella.

_Ella_.

Era la única manera de tenerlo cerca de mí.

_A él._

— Estás radiante esta noche, _Tanya_.

Murmuraría a mi oído, al oído de _ella_.

Un escalofrío recorrería mi cuerpo, su cálido aliento golpearía suavemente mi lóbulo izquierdo. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se propagaría por mis labios, a pesar de que la historia se repetía una y otra vez, porque esta vez soy _ella_.

_Porque él siempre querría que fuera ella_.

.

.

.

_«You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?  
What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?  
What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?  
What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?»_

— Déjalo estar, Bella.

— Siempre es lo mismo, Edward, al menos podrías…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Isabella?

_Que me amas._

— Responde, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

_Todo_.

Y nuevamente me quedaría en silencio, observando sus verdes ojos, los cuales no me dirían nada. Un escrutinio por parte de los dos era la nueva rutina, las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, las mismas peleas.

_¿Para qué?_

— ¿Por qué no terminas esto? —murmuré con valentía.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— Esto es un error, _nosotros_ es un error, Edward.

— Entonces hazlo tú, Bella, termina con esto.

_¿Valentía?_

Sus ojos al fin mostrarían emoción alguna, pero hubiera preferido que todo siguiera como antes, que no hablaran, que no mostraran aquella retadora mirada donde dejaba todo en mis manos. Porque él sabía, _detrás de su propia cobardía él sabía_, su orgullo y mi estupidez eran los que nos mantenían prisioneros en esta mentira.

_«You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward to the end  
I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?__»_

— ¿Tienes hambre, Edward?

Nuevamente volveríamos a pretender.

Pretender algo que no somos, pretender que todo estaba bien, pretender que él sería mío al final del día... Porque no tendría que pretender que yo soy de él, eso era lo único verdadero entre todas estas mentiras.

Nervios, movimientos torpes.

Esperaría que respondiera a la trivial pregunta. _Si, no_. Dos palabras, solo elige una… _¿por qué demora tanto? _Comenzaría a jugar con los patos en el lavabo, sin querer girarme hacia él, sin querer quedar prendada de esos vacíos ojos, sin querer descifrar lo que en ellos se esconde.

Porque no sería necesario descifrar.

_Ella es la que se esconde tras ellos._

— Sí, tengo hambre.

Mis manos se empuñarían instintivamente ante el poder de su voz.

Raposa, ronca, _salvaje_.

Él tenía hambre.

Sus manos se posarían suavemente sobre mis caderas y su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho. Escalofríos y malestares. Todo combinado en mi mente y ser. Un suave fuego se extendería desde la parte baja de mi cuerpo, su calor me sofocaba, y a la misma vez me encendía con él.

Solo bastaría sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío para saber.

_Él tenía hambre de mí._

_«You only ever touch me in the dark  
Only if we're drinking can you see my spark  
And only in the evening that you give yourself to me  
Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free»_

— Edward…

— _Shh_…

Y ahí estaba él.

_Mi Edward_.

Sus labios se posarían con extremada dulzura sobre los míos y me perdería. Solo quedaba aprovechar estos ínfimos momentos donde él se entregaba a mí. Ínfimos momentos donde era mío hasta el fin. Porque cuando las estrellas comenzaran a salir, todo llegaría a su fin.

Sus manos recorrerían con lentitud los costados de mi cuerpo, tanteando, probando, llevándome al límite solo con su débil contacto. Repartiría besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Jugando con mi control.

Sus manos viajarían hacía el sur de mi cuerpo y con parsimonia comenzaría a bajar la cremallera de mis pantalones. Yo esperaría, expectante como cada vez, recostada sobre la cama, observándolo a él. Y seguiría con su juego, tocando mis puntos más sensibles, volviéndome adicta a su ser.

— Dilo, Edward —jadeé, cuando encontró mi botón de nervios con sus dedos— Quiero que lo digas…

— _Soy tuyo_ —murmuró, torturándome.

Y esa era una vil mentira.

_«Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh»_

Sus manos harían magia en mi cuerpo, el cual reaccionaba por si solo ante cada toque de sus dedos. Mis pantalones desaparecerían rápidamente y su cabello destacaría entre mis piernas. Nada más, solo esa mata broncínea que me volvió loca en primer lugar.

Le gustaba estar al control, como si eso fuera necesario. Su lengua se enrolaba a mí alrededor, desquiciándome, sacando desgarradores quejidos desde mi interior. Placer y tristeza, placer y melancolía.

_Placer y gloria._

Él me besaría, sus labios recorrerían todo mi cuerpo después de haberme llevado a la gloria. Sus ojos conectarían con los míos y ahí es cuando todo vuelve a ser como debería. Ellos brillan, resplandecen bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

Como si me venerara.

_Como si me amara._

Un último beso en mis labios sella la promesa.

_Todo había terminado._

Él no era mío… Pero yo seguía siendo suya.

_Siempre sería suya_.

Nos observamos por un largo momento, él todavía vestido a los pies de la cama y yo, revuelta entre el cubrecamas jadeante aún debido a lo sucedido, queriendo más pero nunca obteniéndolo.

_Y así comenzaríamos otra vez._

Una mirada suya hacia las ventanas me indicaría que el juego comenzaba de nuevo. Tomaría las mantas entre mis manos, empuñándolas hasta que mis nudillos quedaran blancos, retándolo con la mirada a decir esa palabra, mientras que él esperaba expectante que fuera yo la que comenzara con la pregunta.

Sus ojos estaban opacos nuevamente.

La luz en ellos no existía.

— ¿Dónde vas? —susurré, tratando de observar algún cambio.

— Saldré —respondió, dando media vuelta y dejando la habitación.

_Como cada noche_.

Y todo lo que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba estruendosamente.

_No quería saber._

Me levantaría como una autómata de la cama y caminaría hasta mi armario. Todo estaba preparado ahí, listo para mí. La peluca rubia rojiza, el vestido de un color rojo pasión, los tacones a juego, el labial que acentuaría mis labios.

Todo estaba preparado.

— Estás radiante esta noche, _Tanya_.

Murmuré mirándome al espejo, mirándola a _ella_.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Este OS... No sé, salió de la nada, en realidad de _Lies_, es una de mis canciones favoritas y la he escuchado tanto últimamente que es la culpable de esto, soy nueva escribiendo en este género (?) no soy muy partidaria de los OS pero tenía que hacerlo, era algo que me llamaba y quería compartirlo, espero sea de su agrado, para mi lo fue escribirlo mientras escuchaba la canción una y otra vez :)

_Lamb._


End file.
